A Rare Red Rose
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE! Petualangan berawal dari sebuah pulau kecil nan indah bernama Destiny Island. . . Disana, Roxas dan Axel bertemu dengan 3 perempuan penduduk disitu. 2 orang yang lain terlihat biasa saja, namun, perempuan berambut onyx itu. . . siapa dia?
1. Chapter 1

**A RARE RED ROSE**

**Disclaimer: Kalau aku yang punya KH, aku bakal bikin Roxas jadi uke agresif! Hahay!**

**Pairing: Akuroku**

**Warning: Shonen ai. Aku ini seorang fujoshi XD**

**ENJOY MY LIFE!**

**PART 1: It's Name Is Axel**

"Roxas! Roxas!" teriak seorang pria brunette spike yang datang sambil menggandeng tangan seorang laki-laki berambut silver. "Hng," jawab laki-laki berambut blonde yang sangat mirip dengan laki-laki brunette itu. Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah saudara kembar. Laki-laki blonde itu sedang sibuk menyalinkan pr-nya ke buku pr lelaki brunette itu. "Sudah selesai belum?" Tanya laki-laki brunette itu. Pemuda blonde yang bernama Roxas itu menggeleng. "Belum, 10 soal lagi." "Haah? Ini sudah jam 06.55! 5 menit lagi dan aku akan dibunuh Mr. Xemnas!" teriak pemuda brunette itu khawatir. Pemuda yang berambut silver hanya menghela nafasnya. "Harusnya kau menyalin pr milikmu sendiri, Sora. . ." ucapnya. Sora, pemuda brunette itu menggeleng. "Roxas tak apa 'kan? Kau tak keberatan mengerjakan pr-ku 'kan?" tanyanya. Roxas mengangguk sambil tetap menyalinkan pr-nya. "Tuh 'kan Riku? Roxas tak keberatan!" Teriaknya riang. Riku, pemuda silver itu hanya menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau sajalah. . ."

Bel pun berbunyi tepat saat Roxas selesai menyalinkan pr milik saudara kembarnya itu. Mereka pun segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Mr. Sepiroth-wali kelas mereka masuk dengan membawa seseorang yang sangat mencolok, apalagi rambut merah landaknya yang panjang dan mata hijau emeraldnya. Perawakannya tinggi dan atletis. Mata hijau emeraldnya itu memperhatikan seisi kelas dengan cueknya, hingga matanya terpaku pada seorang pemuda blonde yang sangat imut.

**ROXAS POV**

Orang yang mencolok. . . apalagi rambut merahnya. Ng? Perasaanku saja atau memang dia sedang melihat ke arahku? Aah, whatever, bukan urusanku.

**NORMAL POV**

Roxas segera mengalihkan mukanya. Si rambut merah itu hanya tersenyum sinis. "Namaku Axel Lawhorn. Got it memorized? A-X-E-L," ucap Axel-si rambut merah memperkenalkan dirinya. Iapun melangkah menuju bangku kosong yang ditunjukkan Mr. Sepiroth. "Thanks Sephi-chan" Ucapnya santai sambil terus berjalan.

Semua kaget.

Bagaimana bisa-seorang murid baru memanggil Mr. Sepiroth-yang galaknya setengah mati itu dengan sebutan SEPHI-CHAN?

Semua menoleh ke arah Mr. Sepiroth. Ia hanya diam dengan muka dinginnya, seperti biasa. Semua menoleh ke arah Axel. Ia hanya duduk santai sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Mr. Sepiroth tetap diam. Padahal biasanya ia sudah men-skors anak itu. . .

Semua tak ambil pusing, karena setelah pelajaran MTK ini ada ulangan Fisika. Miss Larxene yang temperamental itu membuat segalanya lebih sulit. Mereka harus berusaha keras.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Istirahat siang tiba. Kini mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, menikmati saat-saat merdeka dari ulangan 50 soal milik Miss Larxene. "Buuh, susah bangeet!" teriak Sora sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Riku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyeka sedikit mayonaise yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Roxas berkonsentrasi dengan roti melonnya.

"Hai, boleh gabung?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Axel. "Hee, kau si rambut merah itu ya! Ng. . . namamu XL 'kan? Simcard-ku juga XL lho!" sapa Sora sambil menghampirinya. Riku terlihat tidak suka dengan keadaan itu. "Namaku Sora Slythern! Oh ya, yang mulutnya belepotan mayonaise itu namanya Riku Hauntdone, dan yang mirip banget sama aku itu namanya Roxas Slythern! Oh, tentang Riku, Underwear-nya juga berukuran XL!" "Diam Sora! Apa kau tak tahu apa yang namanya sesuatu-pribadi-yang-hanya-sedikit-orang-yang-tahu?" Teriak Riku dengan muka merah. Sora hanya tertawa. "Namaku Axel, Axel Lawhorn. Bukan XL. Got it memorized?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Roxas. Sayangnya Roxas sama sekali tak melihat senyum darilaki-laki itu. Axel menghela nafasnya. "Hai Roxy" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Roxas. "Jangan panggil aku Roxy," ujarnya datar. "Tapi Roxy terdengar imut! Oh ya, namaku. . ." "Gak butuh. Sora, Riku, aku ke toilet dulu," ujarnya sinis seraya meninggalkan mereka bertiga. "Axel, maklumi saja si Roxas itu ya, dia memang dingin," Ujar Sora sambil melipat tangannya. Axel mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai mengakrabkan diri masing-masing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Roxas! Kami pulang duluan ya!" teriak Sora sambil memeluk erat tangan Riku. Roxas hanya mengangguk sambil terus merapikan buku-bukunya. "Oh, ya, jangan bilang papa kalau aku. . ." "Menginap di rumah Riku? Ya, selamat bersenang-senang." Muka Sora memerah. Riku tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, kupinjam kakakmu dulu ya, Roxas," Izinnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Ya. . . pergi saja kalian," ujar Roxas. Riku dan Sora pun menghilang dari balik pintu. Roxas menghela nafasnya. "Haaah. . . dasar pasangan bodoh." "Yo!" sapa seseorang di belakangnya. Roxas tak menoleh. Ia mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Axel, si pemilik suara. "Kenapa dia sangat dingin padaku?" gumam Axel heran. Iapun segera berlari menyusul Roxas yang telah tiba di lokernya. Axel menyapanya kembali. "Kau mau mengajakku berkeliling?" tanya Axel pada Sora yang sedang mengambil sepatu dari lokernya. Menyembul beberapa surat cinta disitu. "Waah ternyata kau populer juga, ya!" seru Axel sambil mengambil 5 surat cinta yang ada di loker Roxas. Roxas hanya cuek sambil menaruh beberapa buku di lokernya dan memakai sepatunya. "Lets see. . . Hayner Wright dari kelas 2-2. Pence Laurette dari kelas 1-3. Seifer Swezt dari kelas 3-10. Tanpa Nama. Dan, waaw, bahkan ada Mr. Xemnas! Ini Mr. Xemnas yang tadi ngajar MTK 'kan?" seru Axel tak percaya. Roxas hanya diam saja. "Tampaknya semua orang mengakui muka imutmu itu ya, yaah meskipun semua laki-laki. Bagaimana? Ingin membacanya? Atau setidaknya bacalah surat tanpa nama ini. Takkah kau ingin tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Axel sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah. Tercium aroma green tea dari amplop tersebut. Roxas menggeleng. "Tidak, baca saja sendiri. Paling isinya begitu saja," ujarnya datar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Axel. Axel mengembalikan amplop-amplop tersebut kedalam loker milik Roxas dan segera mengejarnya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuntutiku?" tanya Roxas dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Axel, orang yang ditanyainya itu segera berlari, menjajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Roxas. "Hmm. . . ternyata sudah ketahuan ya? Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku berkeliling Roxy?" "Jangan panggil aku Roxy. Dan mengapa harus aku yang mengantarkanmu berkeliling?" tanya Roxas dingin. "Kan rumahmu lah yang paling jauh! Dan aku belum terlalu mengenal murid-murid yang lain." "Kau juga belum mengenalku 'kan?" tanya Roxas datar. "Oh ya? Bagaimana jika kubocorkan hubungan kakakmu dan Riku? Aku tahu, jika sebenarnya ayah anak itu adalah saingan terbesar ayahmu. . . pasti seru! Akan muncul berita dikoran: Pengusaha Besar, Cloud Slythern Memergoki Anaknya Sedang Melakukan Hubungan Intim Dengan Seorang Anak Dari Saingan Terbesarnya!" ancam Axel sambil menunjukkan HP-nya. Terdapat sebuah nomor telepon tercantum di layarnya. 0813xxxxxxxx. "Ini 'kan nomor telepon papa! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" teriak Roxas syok. Axel hanya tersenyum sinis. "Naah, tinggal tekan tombol Call deh. . ." "Stop! Hentikan itu! Oke, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling!" ujar Roxas pasrah. "Ok! Lets Go!" teriak Axel riang sambil memasukkan hp-nya ke dalam saku.

_2 JAM KEMUDIAN. . ._

"Ini lapangan kosong. Dan ini, yang terakhir adalah kantor pos. Nah, urusan kita sudah selesai," Ujar Roxas sehabis mengantar Axel berkeliling. "Tunggu sebentar," ujar Axel kemudian, ia berlari sambil masuk kedalam kantor pos. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun kembali sambil membawa sekantung perangko. "Buat apa itu?" tanya Roxas. "Ini untuk mengirimkan surat kepada teman-temanku di desa. Disana belum ada hp," jawab Axel. "Oh ya? Kenapa kau bisa kenal mereka? Bukankah kau pindahan dari Yamanote?' tanya Roxas heran. "Haha, ternyata kau bisa penasaran juga ya? Aku mengenal mereka saat kegiatan bakti sosial dari sekolahku dulu. Aku sempat tinggal selama 1 minggu bersama mereka," Jelas Axel. Roxas mengangguk. "Eh, sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah jam 5 dan papa pasti akan memarahiku jika lebih dari ini. Bye, Axel!" pamitnya sambil berlari menjauh. "Hm, katanya namaku tidak penting. . ." gumam Axel sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia memperhatikan Roxas berlari hingga tak terlihat lagi. Ia pun segera pulang menuju rumahnya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**ROXAS POV**

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Slythern.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Roxas" sambut pelayan-pelayan di depan rumahnya. Aku hanya diam, dan memberikan tas dan sepatuku kepada pelayan-pelayan itu. "Papa mana?" tanyaku. "Mari Tuan Muda, saya antar," sahut seorang pelayan wanita berambut merah. Menunduk, lalu berjalan dan akupun mengikutinya.

Kami pun sampai di sebuah pintu besar yang terlihat sangat mewah. "Mohon tuan tunggu sebentar," Ucap pelayan itu, menunduk, dan segera mengetuk pintu. Setelah itu, ia langsung menekan tombol yang ada di sebelah pintu tersebut. "A297D60 Slythern. Tuan, tuan muda Roxas ingin menjumpai anda." Terdengar sebuah suara. "Kairi, suruh dia masuk. Dan bawakan teh untuk kami." "Baik, saya mohon permisi," ucap pelayan itu sambil menunduk ke arah pintu, lalu menunduk ke arahku. Dan ia pun menghilang dari balik tangga. Pintu besar di depanku terbuka secara otomatis. Aku masuk ke dalamnya. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Banyak buku-buku bertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Ia tetap membaca buku, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku. Orang ini adalah seorang pengusaha kaya yang perusahaannya sudah menyebar ke semua penjuru, sekaligus merupakan saingat terbesar keluarga Hauntdone, keluarga Riku. Ya, orang ini adalah pemimpin perusahaan Slythern sekaligus ayah dari Sora dan aku, Cloud Slythern. "Mana Sora?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menghela nafasku. "Ia sedang mempunyai tugas kelompok, jadi ia akan menginap hari ini," ujarku pelan. "Tidak dengan Riku, 'kan?" aku menggeleng. "Ya sudah, jika memang harus, tak apa. Kau boleh keluar." Aku mengangguk dan segera keluar. Kuhela nafasku. Aku tahu, bagi Papa aku hanya seorang pengganggu saja. Karena itu, aku harus membahagiakan Sora, bagaimanapun caranya. . .

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Dengan ini resmi sudah selesainya chap 1. **

**Mohon bantuannya ya, dan jika ada ide-ide segar silahkan lewat inbox aku.**

**Aku benci Kairi, makanya disini kujadikan dia pembantu XP**

**Akhir kata, Review. . .?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A RARE RED ROSE**

MINNA-SAN! AKHIRNYA CHAPY 2 UPDATE!

THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH MENDUKUNG AKU! JUGA SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA! AKU AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK LEBIH BAIK LAGI!

SEBENARNYA, FIC INI MENGALAMI PERUBAHAN DRASTIS, SEPERTI PERUBAHAN PLOT DE EL EL. DAN UNTUK MENDUKUNG HAL ITU, AKAN KUUBAH SEMUANYA.

DISCLAIMER: SQUARE ENIX, DISNEY, TETSUYA NOMURA

PAIR: AKUROKU, RIKUSO

RATE: T

**WARNING: SHO-AI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

SUMMARY: Papa bilang aku tak memiliki kakak. . . Jadi, siapa Sora? aku yakin dia nyata. Lalu, mengapa Papa membohongi aku?

**CHAPTER II: AM I REALLY NEVER HAVE A BROTHER BEFORE?**

Kutatap layar handphone ku, berharap ada telpon masuk ataupun sms dari Sora maupun Riku. Mereka tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Nomornya juga tidak aktif. Ada apa? Benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Riku tak mungkin menjebak Sora, 'kan? Setahuku dia tidak seperti itu. Tapi, dia 'kan anak dari saingan perusahaan Papaku. Bisa saja. . .

"Xy? Roxy? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tegur seseorang di sampingku. Aku segera terbangun dari lamunanku. "Kau melamun, huh? Apa Sora sakit parah? Dia tidak masuk hari ini." Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak boleh mengatakan jika Sora menghilang. Tidak boleh. Mungkin dia hanya terlambat. . . dan masuk di jam-jam terakhir. Semoga. . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Pikiranku tak henti-hentinya tertuju pada Sora. Dimana dia sekarang? Apa aku terlalu mempercayai Riku sehingga membiarkannya membawa Sora? ah, adik macam apa aku ini? Bagaimana jika ia terluka? Atau tersesat? Bagaimana jika ia sedang sendirian? Aku harus menemukan Sora, harus. . .

"Roxy, kau tidak bawa payung? Sebentar aku ambilkan payungku," ujar Axel seraya berlari kearah lokernya. Aku tak memperdulikannya. Ku terobos hujan deras ini. Bagaimana jika Sora kehujanan? Apa dia kedinginan? Apa dia sakit? Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Aku tak bisa tenang memikirkannya. . .

Langkahku sangat perlahan, aku tahu tatapan mataku kosong. Hingga sampai di belokan dekat rumahku, disana ada seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. . . "SORA!" Teriakku. Ia segera menoleh. Mukanya terlihat senang.

"Roxas!" teriaknya seraya berlari memelukku.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Lihat, kau basah! Bagaimana jika kau sakit?" Tanyaku mengkhawatirkannya. Entah kenapa, ada yang aneh dengannya. Mukanya terlihat lesu, tidak bersemangat, meskipun ia berusaha menjadi seceria yang biasanya. Tapi aku tahu ia sedang berpura-pura.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya. Akupun mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkahnya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sora, kau sudah ganti baju?" tanyaku yang telah selesai mengganti pakaianku. Ng? Matanya sembab. Apa ia habis menangis?

"Sudah. Oh ya Roxas, aku ada perlu dengan Papa sebentar. Kau tunggu disini ya? Dan nanti malam aku ingin tidur bersamamu, apa boleh?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Aneh, Sora tak seperti Sora yang biasanya. Tapi kuharap tak ada kejadian apapun menimpanya. Sora pun segera pergi meninggalkan aku. Hm, berhentilah membuatku khawatir, Sora. . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bruk! Bunyi pintu ditutup. Aku segera menoleh kearah suara. Sora. mukanya terlihat sedih, entah kenapa. "Sora? kau tak apa? Oh ya, besok ada PR Ekonomi."

Ia menggeleng dan segera tersenyum. "PR? Ayo Roxas, ajarkan aku!" serunya.

"Ng? biasanya kau selalu memintaku untuk menyalinkannya, tapi baguslah, ayo sini!" Ajakku sembari menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahku. Sora pun segera duduk disampingku, dan kami pun menghabiskan waktu bersama. . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NORMAL POV.**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Sora tengah bersiap-siap, memasukkan seluruh baju dan perlengkapannya. Di tengah kesibukannya, ia melihat sesuatu di atas meja. Foto Roxas dan dirinya. Sora tersenyum sejenak, air matanya menetes. Ia segera memasukkan foto itu kedalam kopernya.

Semua sudah beres. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Sora segera menarik kopernya. Sebelumnya, ia mencium kening Roxas terlebih dahulu. Air matanya kembali menetes. "Selamat tinggal, Roxas. . ." ujarnya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Tak seperti biasanya, Roxas terbangun dengan wajah mengerikan. Ia seperti bermimpi buruk. Wajahnya pucat. Ia menoleh, tak ada Sora di sampingnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Disitu juga tidak ada Sora. Bajunya tidak ada. Barang-barangnya juga tidak ada. Bahkan foto mereka berdua pun tak ada. Roxas segera berlari menuju ruang kerja papanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, raut wajahnya menakutkan. Ia berfikir tentang Sora.

Buak! Roxas menggedor pintu kerja papanya. "Papa! Papa bukakan pintu Pa!" teriaknya seraya memukul-mukul pintu mewah yang ada di depannya. Perlahan pintu pun terbuka. Roxas segera berlari dan mencengkram kuat tangan papanya. "Pa! sora menghilang Pa! sora tidak ada! Bajunya, perlengkapannya juga tidak ada!"

"Siapa itu Sora?"

Roxas terkejut. Ia melepaskan genggamannya. "Sora Pa! Sora, kakakku! Dia hilang Pa!"

"Kakak? Kau tak punya Kakak Roxas!"

"Papa! Bohong! Sora Pa, kakakku! Dimana Sora?"

Plak! Cloud menampar Roxas. Roxas terdiam. "Sudah kubilang tak ada nama Sora di keluarga ini!" teriaknya. Roxas pun segera berlari keluar.

Tidak ada Sora? tidak ada kakak? Bukankah Papa menyayangi Sora? Sora, dimana kau?

Roxas berkeliling, menanyai satu-persatu pelayan yang ditemuinya. Tapi jawaban mereka sama.

"Sora, siapa itu?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ROXAS POV.**

Aku sudah muak dengan semua keanehan ini. Hanya Axel tempatku berbincang. Aku akan menceritakan ini padanya.

"Yo, Roxy!"

"Axel!" teriakku seraya berlari menghampirinya.

"Wa, waaa! Kau mau memelukku?" tanyanya sambil membuka lebar tangannya. Aku berhenti. Kutepis tangannya. Akupun bercerita tentang semua keanehan yang tengah aku lalui.

"Hng, jadi Sora bukannya pindah sekolah ya?" Tanya Axel.

Voila! Itu artinya Sora benar-benar ada! Aku tidak gila! Aku punya seorang kakak bernama Sora!

"Bukan! Ng, Axel, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku mencurigai Riku. . . sepertinya dia telah menculiknya," ujarku. Axel mengangguk.

"Kau punya bukti?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari buktinya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Begini. . ."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Axel, kau yakin tentang hal ini?" tanyaku khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, kami sekarang sedang berada di jalan belakang menuju gedung perusahaan Hauntdone, perusahaan milik keluarga Riku.

"Ssh. . ." bisiknya seraya menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Aku segera terdiam. Terlihat 2 penjaga menjaga pintu masuk belakang.

"Roxy, aku alihkan perhatian mereka sementara kau masuk kedalam, oke? Cari Riku lalu temukan Sora," bisiknya sambil melangkah keluar dari persembunyian kami.

Apa Axel akan meninggalkanku?

Tidak, aku tidak mau.

Cukup, aku tak mau sendiri lagi.

Aku tak mau dia pergi!

Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ku per erat pelukanku. "Ro, Roxy?" tegurnya. Ada warna terkejut di balik kata-katanya itu.

"Jangan. . . jangan pergi, kumohon. . . jangan biarkan aku sendiri lagi. . ." ujarku pelan.

"Roxy. . . aku takkan meninggalkanmu. . ." bisiknya pelan.

Aneh, aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa takut kehilangan Axel?

"Roxy. . ." tegurnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Ia berbalik, menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan diriku?

"Siapa kalian!" teriak 2 orang, bukan, 4 orang yang tengah mengelilingi kami. Kami ketahuan!

Apa, yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?

**TBC**

Maaf jika terlalu singkat! Aku lelah karena harus menyelesaikan 3 fic di hari ini juga! DX

Reader: siapa yang tanya?

Yah, jadi begitulah. . . kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Pokoknya. . . Ripiu?


	3. Chapter 3

**A RAR RED ROSE**

CHAPY 3 UPDATE~! THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH BERSEDIA NGERIPIU, APALAGI MENUNGGU FIC INI! XDDD

Disclaimer: Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, Disney.

Rate: T, mungkin belum terlihat, tapi. . . sabar saja yah XP

**WARNING: SHO-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Summary: Roxas memutuskan pergi mencari Sora bersama Axel, dengan cara 'memeras' Papanya. Sementara itu, Sora bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas. . .

**CHAPTER 3: OUR CHOICE**

"Penyusup! Ikut kami!" Teriak 4 orang penjaga itu. Kulirik Axel, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya kesal. Walkie-talkie salah seorang dari penjaga yang menangkap kami berbunyi.

"Kami menangkap penyusup. Ganti."

"Tuan Hauntdone memintamu membawa mereka ke ruangannya. Ganti."

"Copy." Penjaga tersebut segera menaruh kembali walkie-talkie nya.

"Mari kita bawa mereka ke ruangan Tuan Hauntdone."

Penjaga yang lain mengangguk, dan segera menggiring kami menuju sebuah ruangan. Kami diminta masuk, dan penjaga-penjaga yang menggiring kami menunggu diluar. Kini berdiri seseorang berambut silver panjang didepan kami. Papa Riku, Yazoo Hauntdone. Aku menelan ludahku. Betapa mengerikannya orang ini. Saingan dari Papaku.

"Kau, anak Cloud Slythern?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau, anak dari Tifa dan Reno itu, kan?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kearah Axel. Axel pun mengangguk.

Tuan Yazoo berdiri dan menatap kami tajam. "Ada apa dengan 2 anak pengusaha kaya dan sukses didepanku ini? Orang tua kalian menyuruhmu untuk mengintaiku, huh? Terutama kau, Slythern. Jelaskan maksud kalian, atau kukabarkan hal ini ke media massa," ancamnya. Aku menelan ludahku, aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Tapi aku juga tak mau mempermalukan nama keluargaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kami datang untuk bertemu Riku Hauntdone, anak anda," ujar Axel sesopan mungkin. Raut wajah Tuan Hauntdone berubah sesaat setelah Axel menyebutkan nama Riku.

"Riku! Huh, dia sudah bukan anakku lagi."

Aku terkejut, begitu juga dengan Axel. "Yah, tak ada salahnya juga aku menceritakan ini pada kalian. Riku membawa anak slythern yang mungkin saudaramu itu kedalam ruanganku. Lalu ia meminta keluar dari keluarga Hauntdone, dan aku mengusirnya didepan anak-anak buahku untuk mempermalukannya. Lalu ia meninggalkan kantorku bersama saudaramu itu tanpa membawa apapun, hanya handphone dan baju seragam yang ia kenakan. Puas kau mendengar ceritaku? Sekarang pergilah."

Aku makin terkejut. Berarti, Riku tidak menculik Sora? tapi kenapa Riku meminta untuk keluar dari keluarga Hauntdone?

"Saudaramu membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Riku! PERGILAH!" teriak Tuan Hauntdone kasar. Axel menarikku, berusaha membawaku keluar.

"Sora tidak seperti itu!" teriakku. Entah Tuan Hauntdone mendengarnya atu tidak, tapi aku tak bisa terima jika Sora dikatai seperti itu.

Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Uh. . ." desahku seraya memegangi kepalaku. Aku pusing sekali dengan semua ini. Axel mengelus rambutku.

"Roxy. . . yang jelas kini kita tahu jika Sora aman, setidaknya ia bersama Riku," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Jelas Riku telah pergi dari rumahnya. Apa mereka kabur berdua?" Gumam Axel seraya menerawang ke atas.

Terlintas sebuah ide gila dikepalaku, namun, aku tahu hanya inilah jalan satu-satunya. "Axel, maukah kau menemaniku mencari Sora? soal biaya, biar Papaku yang menanggungnya."

Axel terlihat terkejut mendengar tawaranku. "Kau kira papamu akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa pengawasan, Roxas? Kau anak seorang pengusaha, tak sedikit orang yang membenci keluargamu," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Kutemui kau disini 5 jam lagi, jangan lupa membawa seluruh perlengkapanmu karena kita takkan pulang selama 1 bulan. Bye," ujarku seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Aku mengacuhkannya yang terus berteriak memanggil namaku. Saatnya aku memanfaatkan kekayaan Papa dan posisiku sebagai anaknya. Ia membenciku, dan ini cara yang tepat untuk membalasnya, sekaligus menolong Sora. aku harus melakukan ini, hanya inilah cara satu-satunya.

**-XXX-**

"Seratus juta?" Ujar Papa seakan tak percaya apa yang tadi ia dengar. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Transfer ke kartu kreditku. Nanti aku minta lagi. Oh ya, selama 1 bulan aku takkan kembali ke rumah ini. Jangan suruh orang untuk mengikutiku,' ujarku.

"Tapi, untuk apa seratus juta itu?" Tanyanya.

Hng, benar 'kan, Papa memang membenciku. Ia menanyakan uang, bukan keadaan atau alasanku pergi. Hng, tapi ini juga termasuk sebuah keuntunganku menjadi seorang yang paling dibenci Papa. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan kemana aku akan pergi.

"C'mon, aku hanya minta seratus juta. Nanti aku akan minta lagi seandainya itu tidak cukup. Aku hanya ingin melakukan traveling bersama seorang temanku. 1 bulan lagi aku akan pulang," yakinku. Papa menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah kau saja," ujarnya sambil memutar kursinya membelakangiku.

Aku segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Ugh, mengapa air mataku menetes?

Hh, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit berharap Papa mencegaku atau setidaknya menanyakan keadaanku tadi. . .

Sudahlah. Aku harus segera bersiap. 3 jam lagi aku harus bertemu dengan Axel.

**-XXX-**

"Yo, Roxy," sapa seseorang di belakangku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Kukeluarkan peta dunia.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanyaku padanya. Ia mematung sebentar, lalu menunjuk sebuah Negara yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal kami. Aku segera menutup peta duniaku.

"Kay, Destiny Island, here we go!"

**-XXX-**

_DI SUATU TEMPAT. . ._

**SORA POV.**

Hari ini Riku telat lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tapi ia belum juga pulang semenjak kemarin.

Krek, terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. "Riku!" teriakku. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. "Riku. . . Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Ujarku. Ia tersenyum dan balik memelukku.

"Maafkan aku Sora. aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun," ujarnya. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa Riku, besok kita kembali mencarinya bersama. Memang tidaklah mudah, uangku dan uangmu sudah habis untuk membeli tiket pesawat dan menyewa rumah ini. Jadi kita harus berusaha," ujarku.

"Maafkan aku Sora, jika tidak karena aku mengajakmu menginap di rumahku, mungkin ide gila tentang pergi dari rumah itu takkan terlintas di benakku," ujarnya. Aku segera memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Sebentar, hanya untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang telah dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Aku senang kau rela diusir Papamu untukku. Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi, sebentar ya," ujarku seraya meninggalkannya.

Kh, kejadian itu secara otomatis diputar ulang dalam ingatanku. Saat aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti hal yang dilakukan Riku.

Meminta keluar dari keluarga Slythern, untuk bersamanya. Meninggalkan semua yang aku miliki. Kekayaan, nama keluarga, sekolah, teman-teman, dan juga,

Seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi.

Roxas.

Bagaimana keadaannya? Kuharap nasibnya lebih baik karena aku tak lagi ada. Aku tahu, Papa membencinya.

Maafkan aku Roxas, kuharap kau tak pergi mencariku. Maafkan aku. . .

Kuhapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Aku tak boleh menangis, aku telah menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri, hidup bersama Riku yang aku cintai. Aku tak pernah menyesal memilih jalan ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Kupanaskan air mandi untuk Riku.

Sepintas kulihat di luar jendela, seorang anak berambut blond bermata biru safir melintas.

Ng? rambut blond dan mata biru safir?

Aku segera berlari mengejarnya. Apakah itu. . . benarkah dia. . .

"Roxas?" teriakku. Ia menoleh, memasang muka terkejut dan bingung.

Benar-benar mirip.

"Apa kau. . . Roxas?"

**TBC**

Yippie! Selesai sudah chapy 3! XDDD

Kay, sebelumnya, SORA POV. Berakhir disini, dan akan kembali saat. . .

Pokoknya beberapa chapy kedepan XP

*Plak! Gada yang nanya

Akhir kata, aku minta Ripiu yah. . . . XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**A RARE RED ROSE**

Chapy 4 update~! XDDD

Jujur, aku sempat berfikir untuk discontinued karena buntu, gatau gimana harus mendeskripsikan apa yang ada dalam otak sempitku ini~. . .

Tapi, pokoknya thanks banget yah buat semua yang udah mendukung aku! XDDD

Disclaimer: Semua orang tahu Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura dan Disney. Aku cuma author stress yang tergila-gila dengan KH -.-

Rate: T, dan akan muncul saat chapy 5 atau 6. . . XP

**WARNING! SHO-AI! 3 KALI PINDAH POV! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Summary: Petualangan berawal dari sebuah pulau kecil nan indah bernama Destiny Island. . . Disana, Roxas dan Axel bertemu dengan 3 perempuan penduduk disitu. 2 orang yang lain terlihat biasa saja, namun, perempuan berambut onyx itu. . . Siapa dia sebenarnya?

**CHAPY 4: THE GIRL AT DESTINY ISLAND**

**ROXAS POV.**

"Ax, mengapa kau memilih Destiny Island?" Tanyaku pada Axel ditengah perjalanan kami menuju Destiny Island menggunakan sebuah pesawat eksekutif. Saking jauhnya Destiny Island, kami harus menempuh perjalanan selama 10 jam untuk sampai disana.

Axel mengambil sebuah buku disampingnya. Buku panduan Destiny Island. Iapun memberikannya padaku.

"Destiny Island disebut sebagai pulau terindah, Roxy. Kita bisa bermain, bersenang-senang. . . Di pinggir pantai yang indah. . ."

"Kau lupa? Kita tidak sedang berlibur! Tujuan kita untuk mencari Sora!" ujarku kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia mengartikan perjalanan kami untuk bersenang-senang?

"Aku tak lupa, Roxy. Ini adalah pulau yang hebat, dan kukira si rambut silver itu memiliki cukup selera untuk tinggal di sini. Dia terlihat benci keributan, dan pulau ini adalah tempat yang tepat," Ujar Axel seraya menikmati pemandangan dari kaca jendela pesawat. Aku mengangguk pelan. Benar juga, Riku memang tipe orang seperti itu. Bahkan aku tak sadar jika ini tempat yang tepat untuknya.

"Thanks Axel. . ." Ujarku. Ia mengangguk.

Hng, aku mengantuk. . .

Mungkin tidur sebentar adalah hal yang baik. . .

**AXEL POV.**

Puk! Kurasakan sesuatu jatuh dipunggungku, membuatku merasa sedikit berat saat akan menoleh.

Roxas.

Tertidur.

Wajahnya tenang tanpa beban.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku sepelan mungkin, berusaha membuatnya tak terbangun.

Kusandarkan kepalanya dipundakku, sembari memperhatikan wajah tenangnya.

Rambut blondnya yang halus.

Mata biru safirnya yang bersinar.

Kulit putihnya yang lembut.

Tubuhnya yang mungil.

Sifatnya yang terkadang dingin namun penuh kasih sayang.

Entah kenapa, anak ini memiliki semua yang kubutuhkan untuk membuatku ingin melindunginya.

Melindunginya, meskipun aku tak lagi mampu.

. . .

Aku tersenyum. Menertawakan kebodohanku.

Seharusnya, semua ini tak lebih dari sekedar misi yang diberikan untukku.

Tapi nyatanya, aku berada disampingnya, saat ini. Dan dia tidur tepat dipundakku.

Kucium lembut rambutnya, bernafas di sela rambut blondnya yang halus.

Anak ini. . . membutuhkan aku untuk melindunginya.

**-XXX-**

"SELAMAT DATANG DI DESTINY ISLAND!" Teriakku penuh semangat, sesaat setelah kami menuruni taksi yang mengantarkan kami menuju pantai tepat di pesisir kota. Pantai yang sangat indah, berpasir putih, hangat sinar mentari, dan sejuknya angin yang menyambut kedatangan kami di sore hari yang cerah ini. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Dan menoleh kearah Roxas yang ternyata tengah memperhatikanku.

"What's the matter, Roxy?" tanyaku padanya. Sesaat ia seperti tersentak, wajahnya lumayan memerah. Iapun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Aku memperhatikan tingkah anehnya itu sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah dimana Roxas melihat. Terdapat 3 anak perempuan disitu, yang sepertinya tengah memperhatikan kami. Timbul niatku untuk menggoda Roxas.

"Well, Roxy? Seseorang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanyaku seraya berdiri disampingnya. Ia tak menggubris pertanyaanku, matanya terus tertuju pada 3 gadis itu, meskipun tatapannya terlihat kosong seperti sedang melamun. Tapi, dengan wajah yang memerah itu, artinya. . .

"Fallin' love at first sight, huh? Yang mana yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanyaku.

"Yang berambut merah dan bermata hijau emerald. . ." ujarnya pelan. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersentak dan menoleh kearahku dengan muka memerah. Sepertinya ia mengatakan itu dengan tanpa kesengajaan.

Aku memperhatikan ketiga gadis tersebut. Sepertinya ada yang aneh, ada yang tidak sesuai dengan deskripsi Roxas tadi.

"Ng? Roxy? Tidak ada gadis berambut merah dan bermata hijau. . ." Ujarku sambil menoleh kearah Roxas yang tengah berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tersirat sedikit kelegaan disana.

"Ng, uh, well. . ." ujarnya pelan seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Well, kau jatuh cinta~" ujarku menggodanya.

Tapi anehnya, ia tak menggubris godaanku, hanya memalingkan mukanya dan berusaha menjaga jarak dariku.

"Hei kalian berdua! Turis disini?" sapa seorang gadis berambut onyx dan bermata ungu sambil menghampiri kami, diikuti oleh 2 orang gadis berambut blond dan onyx, dengan warna mata yang sama, biru safir. Aku mengangguk. Gadis bermata ungu itu tersenyum lembut.

"Namaku Yuffie! Ini teman-temanku, yang berambut blond itu Namine, anak dari Walikota pulau ini. Dan yang berambut onyx sama sepertiku itu, namanya Xion, dia baru pindah kesini beberapa minggu yang lalu!" Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hi," ujar Namine sambil tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Xion hanya menatapi kami dengan pandangan aneh. Anak yang mencurigakan, apalagi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, namun entah dimana. . .

Perasaanku saja, atau memang dia terlihat sedikit berbeda?

"My name is Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? Dan pria disampingku ini bernama Roxas," Ujarku seraya memperkenalkan diri. Kulirik Roxas, ia tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya semula. Kutepuk lembut bahunya.

"Roxy. . . perkenalkan di-"

"HUAAAAAAAA!" Roxas memotong ucapanku dengan menjerit dengan sangat keras, dan menepis tanganku dengan muka merah.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"A, aa, aaku. . akuu. . ." ujarnya tergagap. Yuffie tertawa kecil melihatnya. Namine tersenyum simpul, dan Xion hanya menatapi kami tanpa ekspresi.

"Namamu Roxas yah? Aku Yuffie," sapanya pada Roxas dan menjulurkan tangannya. Kuperhatikan wajah Roxas. Memerah.

Hng, dasar. . .

"Roxas," ujar Roxas seraya menyambut tangan Yuffie.

"Well, kalian berlibur disini?" Tanya Yuffie pada kami. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Ikut kami!" Ujar Yuffie seraya berlari diikuti Xion dan Namine. Kamipun segera berlari mengikutinya.

**ROXAS POV.**

Aku memperhatikan Axel yang berlari mengejar Yuffie, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Ia tersenyum, mukanya penuh antusias. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat, yang membuatnya terlihat bersinar dibawah sinar mentari. . .

God,

Ternyata aku memang mencintainya.

Semua yang telah terjadi tadi. . .

Saat aku kelepasan mendeskripsikan dirinya, dan untungnya ia sama sekali tak berfikir jika ialah yang kusebut menarik.

Saat aku berdebar karena mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. . .

Axel. . .

"C'mon! Kita naik perahu menuju pulau itu!" Ujar Yuffie yang telah menaiki sebuah perahu sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau yang tak jauh dari tempat kami.

"Yeah! Pasti menyenangkan!" Teriak Axel bersemangat seraya duduk di tempat yang paling depan. Namine duduk bersama Xion, dan itu artinya aku harus duduk bersama Yuffie.

Axel mendayung dengan penuh semangat, membuat kami kewalahan untuk menjajarkannya dengan kayuhan kami.

Tak terasa, kamipun sampai di pulau tersebut, dimana sebuah pohon dengan bentuk yang unik menunggu kami disana. Axel terlihat sangat antusias. Ia berlari menuju pohon tersebut bersama Yuffie. Xion pamit pada kami untuk membeli minuman dan snack. Tinggal aku dan Namine. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Hai," ujarnya. Aku membalas senyumnya.

Akupun melangkah menuju pesisir pantai. Ia mengikutiku, berdiri di sampingku.

Tuk! Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakiku. Aku menunduk.

Sebuah. . . apa ya? Buah? Tanaman? Bentuknya aneh, berbentuk bintang dengan warna kuning mencolok. . . apa ini bintang laut?

"Ini buah Paopu, unik 'kan?" Ujar Namine seraya memungut buah itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Ini berasal dari pohon itu," Ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke suatu arah. Aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Namine, dan mendapati sesuatu bergejolak dalam hatiku saat melihat Axel dan Yuffie tengah duduk berdua sambil bercanda di pohon unik itu.

Cemburu?

Aku tak tahu, tapi ini sama rasanya seperti dulu, saat aku mengetahui Sora memiliki hubungan dengan Riku.

Yup, aku mencintai Sora-tidak sebagai saudara, namun sebagai seorang laki-laki biasa.

Tapi, perlahan kini. . .

Aku merasakan hal yang sama juga terhadap Axel. . .

Meskipun bukanlah rasa ingin melindungi, namun ingin dilindungi olehnya. . .

"Hei? Kau mendengarku?" tegur Namine. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan segera meminta maaf padanya. Ia mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Siapa yang memakan buah ini berbagi dengan seorang yang lain, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan abadi," ujar Namine seraya tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Aku tertarik mendengar cerita itu.

"Adakah seseorang yang ingin kau bagi?" tanyanya. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan mukaku yang spontan memerah saat aku memikirkan Axel. Namine tertawa, dan memberikan buah itu padaku.

"Pria berambut merah itu, ya? Berikan saja, aku mendukungmu," ujarnya. Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung. Dari tadi, ia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saja.

"Sana berikan," ujar Namine seraya mendorongku pelan. Aku tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya.

Aku segera berlari dan melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

**NORMAL POV.**

Namine membalas lambaian tangan Roxas sambil tersenyum manis. Seseorang muncul di belakangnya. Seorang gadis berambut onyx pendek dengan mata biru safir, sama seperti miliknya.

"Xion, sudah selesai?" Tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya diam. "Sudah 2 minggu kau disini dan kau masih saja dingin padaku. . ." Ujar Namine seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Xion. Dan ia sedikit kaget mendapati Xion yang telah mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah jubah hitam yang terlihat lumayan menyeramkan.

"Xion? Kau. . ."

"Axel!" Teriak Roxas memanggil Axel yang tengah berbincang dengan Yuffie. Axel dan Yuffie segera menoleh. Roxas mendekatinya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menyembunyikan buah itu di belakang tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya kembali memerah. "A, Axel. . . A, aku, aku. . ." 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar jeritan seorang perempuan yang suaranya tak asing lagi di telinga mereka. Namine.

Mereka bertiga segera menoleh kearah dimana tadi Namine berdiri. Tapi, Namine tidak lagi berada disitu.

"Namine!" Teriak Yuffie dan segera berlari menuju tempat Namine tadi. Axel dan Roxas segera mengikutinya.

Tak ada jejak. Semuanya rapi. Tak terlihat jika ini hanyalah sebuah tipuan dan nantinya Namine akan keluar dan mengejutkan kami yang tengah panik.

"Namine! Kau dimana?" Teriak Yuffie. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Lihatlah! Ada sebuah surat didalam botol!" Teriak Roxas dan segera mengambilnya. Ia membuka tutup botol dan mengambil surat didalamnya. Yuffie dan Axel menghampirinya. Mereka membacanya bersama.

"Putri Walikota Destiny Island ada pada kami.

Berikan Destiny Island pada kami, atau dia. . .

.

Atas nama Organization XIII,

Number XIV."

Mendadak raut wajah Axel berubah sesaat setelah ia membaca surat itu.

Meskipun sebenarnya raut wajah mereka bertiga berubah, tapi Axel lah yang paling janggal. Wajahnya pucat,

Sesaat setelah membaca tulisan 'Organization XIII'. . .

"Organization XIII! Sialan!" Teriak Yuffie sambil meremas surat itu. "Tapi, siapa nomor XIV itu? Bukankah mereka hanya sampai nomor XIII?" Tanya Yuffie bingung.

"Well. . . sesungguhnya sekarang hanya ada 12 anggota. . ." Ujar Axel. Yuffie menatapnya bingung, dengan pandangan 'apa maksudmu? Darimana kau tahu?'

"Hei-hei! Organization XIII itu apa?" Tanya Roxas penasaran.

"Itu adalah Organisasi pembunuh bayaran, penjahat sewaan kelas kakap. . . dan sekarang, mereka menculik temanku! Takkan kubiarkan! Kalian, tunggu disini, aku ingin mencari Xion," Ujar Yuffie seraya berlari.

"Percuma, Xionlah yang menculik Namine. Kini aku ingat semua. . . Manipulasi ingatan, ternyata. . . tapi siapa yang melakukannya?" Ujar Axel, dengan nada yang lebih pelan saat menyebutkan 'Kini aku ingat semua. . . Manipulasi ingatan, ternyata. . . tapi siapa yang melakukannya?', membuat tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya kecuali Axel sendiri.

Mata Yuffie membelalak tak percaya. "Xion. . ." Ujarnya, dengan nada kecewa, marah, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Yuffie, kami bisa menemukannya. . . kami akan membantumu," Tawar Roxas. Yuffie mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat setetes air mata disana.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya. Roxas mengangguk. Yuffie menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, namun, bisakah kalian jadikan ini rahasia? Aku akan bilang jika Namine dan Xion sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. . ." Ujarnya. Roxas mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak. . . akan kuberitahukan orang-orang kota!" Ujarnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Axel dan Roxas.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," Ujar Roxas seraya membuka peta dunianya. Ia menatap Axel, yang bermuka khawatir sedari tadi.

"Ax? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Roxas khawatir. Axel menggeleng, dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Roxas tak mempercayainya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak mendesak Axel.

"Jadi, kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Roxas.

"Giliran kau yang menentukan. . ." Ujar Axel pelan. Roxas diam sejenak, lalu segera menutup petanya.

"Traverse Town! Kita ke Traverse Town!" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

Sedangkan Axel, wajahnya makin bertambah pucat.

"Traverse Town? Semoga orang itu tidak ada disana. . ." Gumamnya pelan. Namun ia tak ingin menyanggah keputusan Roxas. Ia tak ingin ada kecurigaan melekat.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Axel pada Roxas yang baru saja selesai menelepon.

"Malam ini juga," Jawab Roxas.

**-XXX-**

Chapy 4 selesai. . .! XDDD  
Gimana gimana? Aneh yah, pindah Pov terus. . . soalnya aku juga lagi aneh nii. . . *ngeles*

Oh ya, buat yang memperhatikan fic ini dari chapy 1-4*emang ada? -.-* . . . pasti di chapy 4 ini menemukan sedikit kejanggalan.

Kuberitahu, sebenarnya bukannya 'tidak sesuai', hanya saja. . .

Semua sudah kuatur, dan berharap saja semua dapat kudeskripsikan dengan sempurna di Chapy 5 ^^

Ah, ngomongin Chapy 5. . .

Karena aku tak menemukan chara KH yang tepat untuk dijadikan sebuah tokoh yang berperan lumayan penting dan personality nya sesuai *jiah ngelesnya jadi*,

Maka, keputusan Juri:  
AKAN ADA OC DI CHAPY DEPAN!

Dan aku mempersembahkan. . .

AKU sebagai OC nya! XDD  
*BTW, ada ga yah author gila macam aku yang masukin dirinya sendiri di fic nya?*

Sooo. . .

Ripiu yah! XDDDD


End file.
